Eintracht Pfützensee und ich
by MondblumenTanz
Summary: Chap 4! Review? Bitte! Oliver Wood wurde nach seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts gleich Ersatztorhüter bei Eintracht Pfützensee. Wie es ihm dort geht und was sonst noch passiert, erfahrt ihr hier :zwinker:
1. Mein erster Tag

Hallo erstmal -gg-  
Ich bin im Schreiben noch nicht so gut (wie ihr sicher merken werdet ;) und würde mich über Verbesserungsvorschläge freuen :)  
vorallem diese ich-perspektive -augenverdreh-

°>>>>>

**Eintracht Pfützensee und ich**

_Disclaimer:_ Nichts gehört mir. Jk hat die Welt erschaffen und ich leihe sie mir aus (bin ich nicht fies -fg-). Und Geld? tzz

_Genre:_ Hmm...wird wohl ein wenig Romantik drin sein..

_Summary: _Oliver Wood ist neuer Ersatzhüter von Eintracht Pfützensee. Sein Platz als 'erster Hüter' muss er sich erst hart erkämpfen. Genauso wie das Vertrauen anderer Teammitglieder...

Und jetzt gehts los :D

**°°°°°°°°°**

Achtung! Diese Geschichte ist nur für Leser gedacht, die sich völlig der Tatsache bewusst sind, dass das hier die Zauberwelt ist. Ja, ich bin ein Zauberer, richtig.

Chap1

Ah! Ich war aufgeregt. Endlich sollte es los gehen. Heute, nein jetzt würde ich die erste Trainingsstunde in meinem neuen und ersten Verein Eintracht Pfützensee beginnen! Ich hatte mich dort gleich nach meinem Abschluss in Hogwarts beworben und hatte wirklich Glück: Ich war als Reservespieler verpflichtet worden.

Vielleicht sollte ich mich erstmal vorstellen? Tut mir leid, so etwas vergesse ich immer. Also ich bin Oliver Wood, war Käpt'n in der Quidditch Mannschaft meines alten Schulhauses an der Stelle des Hüters, hatte ganz gute UTZ's (wen interessiert _das_ denn bitte? Aber egal..), war einer der begeisterten Zuschauer der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft in England dieses Jahr, bin schrecklich schnell betrunken, und...ich lass es lieber. Nun ja, ich erzähl mal weiter...

Total hibbelig war ich heute morgen (etwa fünf Uhr dreißig) aus den Federn geschwungen und habe mich vorbereitet. Das heißt, erst eine kalt-heiße Dusche (erst kalt duschen, dann kurz warm und danach wiederum kalt duschen. Macht dich richtig wach und fit!), frühstücken und dann Morgen-Gymnastik. Nachdem die Muskeln richtig gut gedehnt waren schnappte ich mir meinen Nimbus 304, der besonders für ruckartige Bewegungen geeignet war. Ein Feuerblitz war mir zu teuer gewesen, aber ich wollte eben nicht mit meinem altern Sauberwisch trainieren. wird eigentlich irgendwo erwähnt was oliver für ein besen geflogen ist? Nun ja, deshalb nicht wundern, wenn meine Wohnung bisher ein wenig spärlich eingeräumt ist. So ein Besen kostet halt.

Tja- und jetzt stand ich vor dem Quidditch Stadion und mahnte mich selbst mich gefälligst zusammen zu reißen. Und hey! Ich weiß Pfützensee ist nicht _der_ Klub, aber und? Kein Grund um nicht aufgeregt zu sein. Außerdem- wer weiß? Vielleicht steigen wir ja auf...hrmpfh. Ich träumte.

Ich bewegte mein Füße in Richtung Eingang. Waren die schon immer so schwer gewesen? Ich straffte mein Schultern und ging erhobenen Hauptes auf das Feld. Mein Quidditch Zeug hatte ich schon an, deshalb begab ich mich gleich zu den anderen aus der Mannschaft, die in der Mitte des Felds standen.

"Hey Oliver! Oder Wood?", mein Trainer Math McConad zwinkerte mir zu. Er war ein kräftig gebauter Mann, etwa vierzig Jahre alt, helles Haar, aber seltsamer Weise ein recht schmales Gesicht. "Alles klar?"

"Logo, Math. Komm ich zu spät?"

"Nein, nein. Wir sind nur alle so besessen aufzusteigen, dass wir ziemlich hart 'üben' und überpünktlich sind.", er lächelte mich leicht an und mir fiel wieder ein wie sympathisch er mir vorgekommen war.

"Also Leute. Das ist unser neuer Mann Oliver Wood. Frisch aus Hogwarts raus und er vermisst es schon wieder sich bei Sauwetter einen abzufrieren."

Auf diese Worte folgte Lachen und mir fiel erst jetzt auf, was für schlechtes Wetter war. War ja mal wieder typisch. Tiefe Wolken hingen am Himmel, es war trübe und ich hoffte, dass es nicht zu regnen anfing.

"Also. Das hier ist Isolde (Hüterin), Paul als Jäger, Tom ebenfalls, Xiaohe spielt Sucherin. Dann kommen dort die Treiber Steven, Saskia und George (Josh genannt). Hier haben wir Miranda, Lisa und Crassus, alle Jäger. Ach, Crassus nennst du mal lieber Crass. Sonst könnte es gefährlich werden."

"Du wirst auch lieber Math gerufen als Matthew, oder? Aber egal, wir haben natürlich noch einen zweiten Sucher: Marcelo.", stellte mir Crassus den letzten Mann vor. Marcelo hatte die perfekte Sucher Statur. Schlank, mickrig, klein, war wohl am zu treffendsten. Crass dagegen war groß und schien ziemlich viele Muskeln zu haben. Er war eher der dunklere Typ und ich wusste mit ihm würde ich mich verstehen.

Sie kamen mir alle recht nett vor und ich freute mich wirklich auf die Zeit mit dem Team. Es würde bestimmt lustig werden...Die düsteren Blicke Mirandas bemerkte ich nicht.

"Einfliegen! Hopp, ein wenig schneller, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag zeit.", riss mich mein neuer Chef aus den Gedanken. Sofort bestieg ich meinen Besen und flog hoch in die Luft. Yeah! Wie ich dieses Gefühl liebte. Es war dieses Gefühl der Freiheit, es musste das Empfinden eines Vogel sein. In solchen Momenten bedauerte ich die Muggel zutiefst, dass sie nicht fliegen konnten. Sie würden diese einzigartigen Momente nie erleben.

Ich begab mich zum 'Einwerfen' und Merlin sei Dank, ich fing den Ball, den mir Josh zu warf. Ein wenig Selbstsicherheit tat gut. Ich warf den Quaffel an Paul weiter, dieser an Saskia. Ich erwartete den Wurf von Miranda und war völlig überrumpelt, als diese ihn mir plötzlich mit voller Wucht entgegen warf. Er war unheimlich schnell, scharf und mit einer ziemlichen Kraft dahinter geflogen. Mehr aus Reflex als aus Wissen oder Können bekam ich den Quaffel trotzdem noch in die Hände und fing ihn gerade so. Beinahe wäre ich sogar noch vom Besen gefallen. Crass neben mir lobte mich für meinen guten Fang und irgendwie war ich trotz des kleinen Schocks stolz auf mich. Seltsamer Weise war ich auch aber beunruhigt wegen Mirandas Wurf. Hatte sie mit Fleiß so hart geworfen? Wollte sie mich testen? Doch ich tat es als Zufall ab. Schließlich ging es darum sein bestes zu geben.

Im weiteren Training sah ich mir die einzelnen Spieler genauer an. Ich war begeistert. Sie waren alle um weiten besser als ich und ich wusste ich würde viel üben müssen, um hier mithalten zu können.

Ich bewunderte Xiaohes Schnelligkeit und konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie nur Reservesucherin war. Ok, Marcelo war gut- aber Xiaohe besser. Sie war Chinesin, sehr zart gebaut und hatte- oh Wunder- schwarze Haare. Sie schien mir eher schüchtern und zeigte sich mir gegenüber immer nett und freundlich. Miranda schien wohl eine sehr gute Freundin von ihr zu sein.

Paul stellte sich als sehr geschickt heraus Bälle vorzutäuschen, es war sehr schwer für den Hüter zu wissen, was er wohl als nächstes machen würde.

Lisa und Tom warfen die Bälle sehr hart und genau, Toms Spezialität war den Quaffel von einem Ende des Feldes zum nächsten zu werfen. Dort wartet Miranda schon, die den Ball sicher fing und unheimlich viele Loopings und Schlangenlinien flog, blitzschnell passte und völlig unerwartet ein Tor schoss. Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, wie lange es brauchte, bis man als ihren Jägerpartner wusste, wann sie was tat. Und wo sie es tat. Crassus schien dies aber im Schlaf zu wissen.

Mir war ziemlich schnell klar, dass die drei Treiber die Klatscher nicht wirklich im Griff hatten- aber sie strengten sich wirklich an und versuchten besser zu werden.

Isolde- sie war wirklich klasse. Ich kam mir ganz schlecht und hässlich vor, als ich sah, wie sie hervorragend um alle drei Tore flog, sie bewachte und kaum einen rein ließ.

Kurzum. Sie waren alle toll und ich fragte mich wie _so _eine Mannschaft in der zweiten Liga sein konnte.

°>>>>>

das wars ;)  
war eher jetzt so die vorstellung der personen..  
ihr wollt doch jetzt bestimmt alle sagen wie es denn war, oder? -liebschau-  
also, machts gut..  
da ich vorhin alles gelöscht habe..bin ich jetzt etwas entnervt, also nicht wundern -zwinker-


	2. Minderwertigkeitskomplexe&Training

Hey!

Danke für die Reviews! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch jetzt immer noch ;) (knuddels Helena und Micaela Victoria!)

**Wichtig! Und zwar suche ich einen Beta-Leser/in! Einfach bei mir melden, ich würd mich sehr freuen :)**

**Und nochmal was: Wollt ihr das ich so ernste Themen wie Voldemort und so anspreche, oder soll es eine 'durchweg' fröhliche Story werden?  
Ich bin da ganz offen -gg-**

**Also ich hoffe es gefällt euch...**

Ach, noch was...ich habe leider das Buch 'Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten' nicht und deshalb kommt alles Quidditchgefasel (fast) ausschließlich aus meiner Fantasie. Also nicht wütend sein, wenn ihr noch nie was von einem Tollwütigen Hund gehört habt

* * *

Chapter 2 Minderwertigkeitskomplexe & Training

Völlig geschafft kam ich am Abend wieder nach Hause. Seufzend zog ich meine Schuhe und Socken aus und tapste mit nackten Sohlen in die Küche. Die Fließen waren kalt, aber es störte mich nicht. Ich holte mir Milch aus dem Schrank, den ich mit einem Kältezauber belegt hatte. Ich machte mir nicht einmal die Mühe ein Glas heraus zu holen, sondern trank gleich aus der Flasche.

Es hatte zu regnen angefangen. Ich hatte mich wirklich ziemlich angestrengt, aber ich war überhaupt nicht mit mir zufrieden. Josh hatte versucht mich aufzumuntern und gemeint, dass es schon noch werden würde. Ich hoffte er hatte recht. Bei dem Wetter war es aber auch schwer gewesen. Man hat kaum etwas gesehen. Der Regen war immer stärker geworden. Jetzt war ich durchweicht und schlamm bespritzt.

Das muss ein komisches Bild gewesen sein: Tropfen fielen von meinem Haar, herunter auf den Boden, ich hatte einen großen Milchmund, einen müden Blick und dreckige Quidditchkleidung an. Und um mich herum hatte sich eine Pfütze gebildet.

Ich lief ins Bad, schlüpfte ich aus meinen Sachen und trocknete mich ab. Ich ließ meine Haare einfach wild zerzaust und zog meinen bequemen Jogginganzug an.

"Hey! Oliver! Bist du hier?"

"Sieht so aus." Roger Davids Kopf hing in meinen Flammen des Wohnzimmerkamins. Der Kamin war das erste, was ich eingebaut hatte, als ich hier eingezogen bin. Ich hatte mich für einen schlichten Holzkamin entschieden.

"Und wie war dein erster Tag?", Roger schaute mich neugierig an.

Meine simple Antwort war: "Anstrengend."

"Oh, du bist aber heute schon Gesprächsbereit. Komm doch nachher mit. Serbas und ich wollten ins Famchup. Kommste mit?"

"Jo gern. Wann denn. 10,00Uhr?"

"Geht klar. Bis dann!"

Mit einem Kopfnicken verabschiedete ich ihn.

Ich ruhte mich aus, bis ich mich richtet und zu Serbas apparierte. Er war ein guter Freund von mir, war sehr lebensfroh, ruhig, verrückt, eben alles in einem. Die beiden standen schon bereit und gemeinsam gingen wir zu Fuß los Richtung Party.

Das Famchup war eine einzigartige Disco, direkt daneben Quidditch Übungsfelder. Man verband praktisch Sport, Tanzen und Musik, was sehr unterhaltsam war.

Als erstes gingen Roger und ich zu den Qudditchfeldern, während Serbas Drinks holen ging. Er war im Gegensatz zu uns nicht so der Sport-Typ- zumindest nicht im Quidditch.

Wir unterhielten uns über Dies und Das, bis das Gespräch zu meinem neuen Beruf als Hüter kam.

"Und wie läuft's so?", fragte mich Serbas.

"Na ja, es könnte besser sein..."

"Heißt?"

"Er will uns sagen, dass er nicht mit seiner Leistung zufrieden ist. Stimmt's?"

"Hm."

"Hmhm."

"Die sind alle viel besser als ich."

Ein mehrstimmiges 'Ahhh' ertönte.

"Minderwertigkeitskomplexe?"

"Hrmpf.", _ich war heute wirklich nicht sehr Gesprächsbereit. _Hart schoss ich den Quaffel durch den linken Torring.

"Dann-", Roger nahm einen Ball, "arbeite-", er holte aus, "dich doch hoch.", der Quaffel traf.

Erwartungsvoll schauten mich die beiden an.

Ich seufzte. "Ihr habt ja recht."

"Kommt lasst uns tanzen gehen!", kam es von Serbas.

Gemeinsam begaben wir uns auf die Tanzfläche und vergnügten uns. Ich musste nur aufpassen, dass ich nicht zu viel Alkohol trank- schließlich musste ich morgen wieder ins Quidditch -Training.

Nachdem ich mich aus meinen stinkenden Sachen gezwängt hatte, ließ ich mich um halb zwei todmüde ins Bett plumpsen.

Roger war fast sofort mit irgendeiner übermäßig geschminkten Frau verschwunden (sein Geschmack werde ich nie begreifen) und Serbas verlor ich ziemlich schnell aus den Augen. Ich selber hatte mich nur auf ein paar kleine Flirts eingelassen.

Ächzend schlürfte ich von meinem Bett aus in das Badezimmer. Ein Glück, dass ich gestern so früh wieder nach Hause gegangen bin...nach meiner speziellen Duschmethode ging es mir jedoch schon wieder besser! Während meiner täglichen Gymnastik sah ich mir meine Wohnung mal wieder gründlich an. Ich musste seufzen, irgendwann musste ich meine Wohnung endlich richtig bewohnbar machen. Das Wohnzimmer war erst spärlich eingerichtet, ein Sofa stand da, ein kleiner Tisch und ein großes schwarzes Bücherregal, dieses war aber erst mit ungefähr zwanzig Büchern eingeräumt (die meisten handelten von Quidditch). Ich wollte die Wände orange-weiß streichen (zum Glück müssen wir das nicht auf Muggel-Methode machen, ich würde gänzlich versagen...), einen Teppich auslegen (leider steigen die Teppichkosten stetig), das Regal ein wenig füllen, Bilder aufhängen,...was man eben so macht um die Wohnung ein wenig, hm, freundlicher herrzurichten.

An diesem Tag gönnte ich mir ein Luxus: ich aß zum Frühstück ein hartgekochtes Ei. Ich verdrückte noch ein paar Brote, dann machte ich mich auf zum Training.

Math hatte vor den Schwerpunkt heute auf Kräftigungsübungen zu legen. Dementsprechend übten wir Wurftechniken, Liegestützen, Ausdauer..ich war mir sicher am nächsten Tag einen derben Muskelkater zu haben. (Was sich übrigens auch bestätigen sollte. Professor Trewaleny wusste doch gleich, dass ich ein herausragendes Talent im Wahrsagen hatte.)

Während ich gerade ächzend Kniebeugen machte, musste sich Isolde mit einer wirklich fiesen Bauchmuskelübung abplagen.

"Wie- ich- diese- scheiss- Bauchmuskeln hasse!", rief sie mir gerade zu und ich konnte nicht anders als schadenfroh zu grinsen. Math kam gerade vorbei und meinte prompt zu mir: "Kein Grund so zu grinsen! Zeig mir mal deine Bauchmuskeln!"

"Muss dass sein?"

Unter dem strengen Blick meines Trainers gab ich meine kläglichen Streikversuche auf und legte mich seufzend neben Isolde. Sie lächelte mir schon entgegen: "Halb so schlimm! Das Schlimmste kommt erst noch!", sie nickte in Richtung Xiaohe und Miranda, nachdem ich sie fragend angeschaut hatte. Ich bekam einen Schock! Die beiden verrängten ihre jeweiligen Körper wie es Schlangenfrauen immer in Muggelzirkusen taten. Mir wurde allein schon beim Anblick schlecht.

"Keine Angst, dass musst du nicht machen. Is wollte dich nur ein wenig auf den Arm nehmen." ich musste ihn wohl ziemlich dümmlich angeblickt haben, denn er setzte hinzu "Muggelsprichwort. Entspricht etwa dem 'Rührei ausleeren' bei uns."

"Ahh..", mir ging wahrlich ein Licht auf.

"Aber egal, euer Typ wird verlangt. Wir haben unsere Wurfübung beendet und wollen unser neu erlerntes an euch beiden ausprobieren.", er lächelte uns fies an.

"Kein Problem."

Während wir zu den Jägern rüber liefen, beobachtet ich die anderen. Alle außer Miranda und Xiaohe machten gerade einen Ausdauer-Parkur. Sie rannten im Zickzack durch Zauberhüte, mussten im Rennen fliegende Dinge treffen und hüpfend mehrere Hindernisse überwinden. Isolde und ich stellten uns vor niedrige Torringe auf und warteten, dass die Jäger versuchen würden Tore zu schiessen. Als erstes nahm Lisa den Quaffel und versuchte ihr Glück bei Isolde. Hart warf sie den Ball zum linken Torring, Is, die es wohl geahnt haben musste, bekam den Quaffel sicher zu fassen. Lisa war eine der unerfahreren Spieler, genauso wie ich. Sie ließ sich aber nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und nahm sich gleich wieder einen Quaffel. Diesmal stellte sie sich ganz ruhig hin (man konnte kaum sehen, dass sie sich bewegte) und warf den Ball ruckartig los. Isolde hätte ihn beinahe bekommen. Paul wandte sich jetzt mir zu, während Crassus bei Isolde weiterwurf. Hatte ich schon einmal erwähnt, dass du bei ihm nie wusstest wo der Quaffel hinfliegt? Der erste Treffer landetet im rechten Ring (ich hatte mich nicht zwischen dem oberen und dem rechten entscheiden können) und nachdem der zweite durchging gesellte sich Math zu uns. "Siehst du wie seine Augen hin und her huschen? In diesem Moment entscheidet er auf welches Tor er schießt. Versuch es noch einmal." Diesmal blickte ich stur in Pauls Gesicht und achtet auf jede Regung. Seine Augen huschten hin und her und blieben kurz am oberen Ring hängen. Ich machte mich darauf bereit abzuspringen. Ich spürte wie meine Fingerspitzen den Quaffel berührten, aber leider konnte ich ihn nicht umleiten. "Es wird, es wird.", kam es von meinem Trainer. Ich grinste bloß 'ja es wird..' Mein Kampfgeist war wieder geweckt. Mit der Zeit hielt ich immer mehr Quaffel und die Jäger probierten komische Techniken an uns, Isolde und ich, aus. Crassus zum Beispiel drehte sich erst ellegant bevor er den schoss. Es erinnerte mich so stark an Ballet, dass ich viel zu abgelenkt war um den Ball zu fangen. Irgendwann kam auch noch Miranda und spielte mit uns. Paul, Lisa und Xiaohe fingen mit dem Ausdauerlauf an und Math warf den Treibern Bälle zu, die diese versuchten abzuwehren. So ging fast der ganze Vormittag rum und um zwölf Uhr meine Math wir würden jetzt Essenspause machen. Und danach würden wir endlich mit den Besen üben.

Alle Spieler gingen zu ihrem Gepäck und packten ihr mitgebrachtes Essen mit. Ich hatte natürlich nicht daran gedacht. War ja klar. Aber bevor ich allzu lange darüber nachdenken konnte, lud mich Josh ein, mich neben ihn zu setzten.

"Willst was?", fragte mich Saskia sofort und hielt mir ein Wurstbrot hin. Lächelnd nahm ich dieses Angebot gerne an und Crassus der meine Verlegenheit bemerkte meinte nur: "Weißt du, wenn man neu hier ist, weiß man eben einige Dinge nicht."

"Ich war mal bei den Lachenden Hummeln und da gingen wir Mittags immer zu einem Kepabstand. Ich hatte kein Geld dabei und musste mir ziemlich viel leihen lassen (ich hatte einen fürchterlichen Hunger). Das war mir so peinlich, dass ich seitdem immer mehr Geld wie nötig mitnahm.", erzählte uns Tom lachend.

"Was hättet den ihr gemacht, wenn ihr nicht Quidditch-Spieler geworden währet?"

"Ach, ich weiß nicht. Deshalb war ich auch so froh, dass ich hier genommen wurde.", meinte Lisa schmatzend.

"Was ist denn das da auf deinem Brot?", ich zeigte auf etwas weißes glibberiges.

"Das? Das ist Morzerella. Schmeckt wunderbar mit Tomaten zusammen. Das hab ich in einem Italienurlaub entdeckt. Wenn du willst kann ich dir morgen mal etwas mitnehmen. Oder du wartest bis Samstag, da wollte ich sowieso alle einladen. Und dann gibt's mal typisches italienisches Essen."

"Ja...das wäre cool."

"Was wärst du denn geworden, wenn nicht Quidditch-Spieler?"

"Ich hab mir gar nichts anderes überlegt. Für mich war es klar, dass ich Quidditch spiele."

Die anderen lachten über meinen, nun ja, nennen wir es, Ehrgeiz und ich lachte mit.

"Ich wäre ja Heilerin geworden. Habe mich aber im letzten Moment doch noch fürs Suchen entschieden. Ich hatte sogar schon die Ausbildung angefangen."

"Also falls dir was weh tut, keine Angst, wir haben ja Xia.", zwinkerte Steven zu.

Eine zeitlang waren wir alle mit Essen beschäftigt (das Brot von Saskia schmeckte wirklich toll). Marcelo, Isolde und Miranda waren in ein Gespräch vertieft, Crass und Math redeten über die nächste Saison, Xiaohe und Steven sprachen über ihre gemeinsame Nachbarin und ich beobachtete entgeistert, wie Josh gerade sein fünftes Brot verdrückte. Lisa, die meinen Blick bemerkte, beugte sich zu mir rüber und meinte: "Das ist noch gar nichts. Einmal hat er es auf zehn Brötchen geschafft."

"Ich frag mich nur", sagte Saskia, "wie er dabei so schlank bleibt. Ich meine, wenn ich nur mal zu viel esse, dann sehe ich das immer deutlich am Gewicht. Zum Glück bin ich Treiber, aber ihr wisst ja wie Math ist."

"Wieso was ist mit ihm?", fragte ich unwissend und George, der endlich fertig mit Essen war, sah mich bedeutungsvoll an. "Irgendwann wird er dich durchmessen (was so viel heißt, wie Körpergröße messen, Gewicht, Breite,...), dir sagen was dein persönliches Idealgewicht ist..."

"...und dich regelmäßig überprüfen, ob es auch so geblieben ist- wenn nicht setzt er dich auf strenge Diät. In diesem Fall ist er wirklich kleinlich und ziemlich verrückt."

"Wir hatten mal eine Spielerin, die sich nicht strikt an seine Diät hielt. Er hat sie ziemlich runtergemacht, so dass sie beleidigt abgezischt ist. Auf diesem Gebiet, darf es dir also nichts ausmachen, wenn er mal wieder meint mit seiner Karottendiät kommen zu müssen. Na ja wir hatten auch mal ein Sucher, den er gemästet hat."

"Aber sonst ist er wirklich ok."

"Hey! Wir machen weiter! Holt eure Besen, wir wollen ein Spiel spielen.", rief Matthew. "Die Mannschaftsaufteilung sieht wie folgt aus: Die blaue Mannschaft besteht aus:

Xiaohe

Isolde

Miranda und Crassus

Steven und Saskia.

Besprecht euch, dehnt euch, ich komme dann zu den jeweiligen Mannschaften und erkläre die Taktik."

Ich war folglich in der roten Mannschaft und flog wie die anderen auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Platzes. Math kam zuerst zu uns und meinte: "Marcelo wie du spielst ist ja klar, vergiss nicht den Tollwütigen Kampfhund zu versuchen! Lisa, Paul, Tom. Versucht gut miteinander zu kombinieren und geht auf den anderen ein. Josh, versuche einfach die Klatscher von deinen Spielern weg zu halten. Und Oliver: wird schon." Damit verließ er uns und ging zum anderen Team. Wir besprachen noch ein paar andere Sachen und gingen dann in Position.

Math pfiff an und die Bälle flogen los. Tom schnappte sich gleich den Quaffel und passte an Paul weiter. Dieser flog durch die Treiber der blauen Mannschaft hindurch (und wich dabei geschickt einem Klatscher aus), vor den Torringen ließ er den roten Quaffel fallen und Lisa fing ihn geschickt auf. Ihrer Wurf traf trotzdem nicht. Isolde hatte den Ball zwar nicht fangen können, hatte ihn aber abwehren können. Schon sah ich wie Crassus steil auf meine Tore zuflog. Ich hielt nach Miranda ausschau. Erst sah ich sie nicht, doch dann entdeckte ich sie- hinter meinen Ringen. Blitzschnell drehte ich mich wieder zu Crass um. Er bemerkte den Klatscher nicht, der von hinten auf ihn zu schoss. Josh musste ihn wohl auf ihn gehetzt haben. Dies war ein wohl ein Fehler, was mich gerade nicht interessierte, denn ich sah den Pass von Crassus an Miranda und flog in Richtung Miranda. Ich wusste, dass sie schießen musste, weil Crassus ja gerade ein kleines Dilemma mit einem Klatscher hatte. Ich dachte mir auch, dass sie auf den linken Ring schoss, da ich gerade beim rechten war. Ich behielt recht, trotzdem bekam ich den Quaffel noch. Puh! Glück gehabt.

Schnell warf ich den Quaffel an Lisa weiter. Diese flog eine Weile, kam in Bedrängnis durch Steven, der den Klatscher direkt auf sie leitete. Deshalb suchte sie nach einer Abpassmöglichkeit und fand nur Tom, weil Paul gerade dem anderen Klatscher auswich. Josh war zu weit entfernt. Den schwachen Wurf von Lisa an Tom wurde jedoch mit Leichtigkeit von Miranda abgefangen. Jetzt verstand ich, warum Math gemeint hatte, Josh solle sich auf seine Spieler konzentrieren.

Ich hoffte, dass er das auch ab jetzt tat, denn Miranda flog in unregelmäßigen Schlangenlinien auf mich zu. Zwar ahnte ich, dass sie werfen würde, aber ich hatte trotzdem keine Chance. 10:00. Schadenfroh lächelte sie mich an. Ich schaute nur grimmig zurück.

Tom warf den Ball hart bis ans Ende des Spielfeldes, Paul fing ihn doch tatsächlich (was ich als Wunder quittierte)und...traf! Ich hatte ja schon erwähnt, dass Paul klasse war im Vortäuschen...

So ging es eine Weile weiter bis wir, die rote Mannschaft, schließlich 100:150 zurücklagen. Dann kamen die Sucher endlich in Bewegung: Marcelo lag vorne und wedelte schließlich mit dem Schweif seines Besen schwungvoll, dadurch konnte Xiaohe nicht mehr in seinem Windschatten fliegen und musste ausweichen. _Das_ war also der Tollwütige Hund. Xia versuchte in einem Bogen auf gleiche Höhe zu kommen, was ihr aber nicht gelang, Marcelo war einfach zu schnell. Er lag perfekt auf dem Besen, man konnte kaum sehen, was jetzt bitte der Besen war und was er. Aber bei Xiaohe war es auch nicht viel besser. Während wir alle irgendwie aufhörten weiter zu spielen, schlug Josh einen Klatscher in Marcelos Flugbahn. Dieser musste ausweichen und verlor dadurch Zeit. Beide Sucher waren jetzt auf gleiche Höhe, der Schnatz immer noch da. Was mich jetzt zum Wundern brachte war, dass Xiaohe eigentlich schneller war, schon die Hand ausgestreckt hatte- und dann plötzlich zurückfiel und Marcelo den Goldenen Schnatz fing.

Matthew wirkte zufrieden mit uns und beendete das Training. Ich plauderte mit den anderen noch eine Weile über Dies und Das und verabschiedete mich schließlich. Ich beschloss, mal nach Hause zu laufen und wurde noch eine Weile von Saskia begleitet. In meiner Wohnung angekommen aß ich zuerst etwas und überlegte mir, was ich denn mit den Räumen machen könnte. Tja, schon in Hogwarts war ich für mein Einfallsreichtum bekannt- mir fiel natürlich nichts ein. Ich nahm mir vor, mal irgend jemand nach Hilfe zu fragen.

Es war Freitag, ich sollte einkaufen gehen, am Samstag würde ich bestimmt nicht dazu kommen. Lisa hatte alle Teammitglieder eingeladen ''um gemütlich mal was Gutes zu essen''. Math hatte sie versichert, dass alles ''im Rahmen'' bleiben würde und sie uns schon nicht zu ''Fettsäcken'' mästen würde. Und Sonntags? Da hatten keine Läden offen. Drum machte ich mich schnell ans Duschen, damit ich mich nachher nicht beeilen müsste. Ich wollte in die Winkelgasse gehen, dann könnte ich mich gleich in Qualität für Quidditch umsehen und in sonstige andere Geschäfte gehen. Per Flohpulver kam ich in den Tropfenden Kessel und ging gemächlich Richtung Winkelgasse. Währenddessen fragte ich mich, warum so viele Leute Flohpulver nicht leiden konnten. Es war doch...praktisch, billig...und angenehm. Wie das Feuer an der Nase kitzelt...aber egal. Voller Vorfreude schritt ich durch die Öffnung zur Winkelgasse...

* * *

Ein kleines Review/liebschau/ 


	3. Italienisch bei Lisa&Sockenheimer Könige

* * *

Hier bin ich wieder! Hat etwas länger gedauert, ich hoffe ihr verzeiht  
Das Chap ist nicht so toll, eher so ein Übergangschappie. 

Howl, danke, für dein Review! -smile- Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat.

* * *

**smilingduck ist zu MondblumenTanz geworden- deshalb nicht wundern .-**

* * *

Und nochmal, ich erfinde die weitgehend unbekannten Regeln selber -schulternzuck- 

_Disclaimer: Oliver Wood, die Welt in der er lebt und alles andere was euch seltsamer Weise bekannt vorkommt gehört nicht mir. Dementsprechend, will ich auch kein Geld damit verdienen. Das Copyright für den Plot gehört dennoch mir, da es mein Gedankengut ist_

* * *

**Chap 3**

Krrrrrrrzzzz...Krrrrrzzz...BAFFBUMMPENG..Aaaah! Was war den jetzt los? Och nee…Ich hatte schon wieder vergessen das Fenster für die Posteulen zu öffnen- und es war wohl mal wieder eine besonders schusselige dabei gewesen, die, schwups, gegen das Fenster gekracht war. Müde schwang ich mich- besser gesagt- kroch ich aus meinem warmen, kuscheligen Bett um zum Fenster zu schlurfen. Dort erwartete mich schon eine Meute von wütenden Eulen, die mich krächzend empfingen. "Ja ja, ist ja schon gut", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen und ließ sie endlich herein. Rechnungen, Rechnungen, hatte ich schon Rechnungen erwähnt? Werbung, huch? Sogar ein Brief für mich! Begeistert riss ich das Pergament auf:

Hey, vergiss nicht: Heute um 13. Uhr gibt's Essen bei mir! Italienisch wie versprochen.  
Lisa.

Wie hätte ich das nur vergessen können? Ich verdrehte die Augen und schaute auf meine Wanduhr, die sogar schon hing. Und nein, ich habe keine ultra-komische-was-weiß-ich-was-Uhr wie Dumbledore oder andere Zauberer. Nein, ich habe eine ganz normale, wunderschöne, schlichte Uhr, die (sogar) die Zeit anzeigt. Na ja, auf jeden Fall sagte sie mir, dass es erst sieben Uhr war. Scheiss Eulen.  
Ne halbe Stunde später saß ich an meinem Küchentisch, aß Brötchen und las Zeitung. Es stand mal wieder irgendwas drin von wegen Harry Potter spinnt und ist völlig verblödet (nicht zu vergessen wahnsinnig). Und was von einer komischen Umbridge. Die sah vielleicht hässlich aus. Nun ja, eben nichts interessantes. Der Vormittag verflog irgendwie und schon stand ich vor Lisas Haustür. Ich war schon auf das italienische Essen gespannt. Und wie...  
Zehn Minuten später saß ich mit den anderen zusammen am reich gedeckten Tisch. Es gab verschiedenes aus allen Teilen Italiens, Lisa musste uns erstmal erklären was das für Gerichte waren. Um nur ein Paar zu nennen: Habt ihr schon mal Cavolfiore fritto gegessen? Das sind fritierte Blumenkohlröschen. Oder Frittata al formaggio, ein Käse-Omelett aus der Toskana. Eine andere Hauptspeise war Bistecchine alla napoletana, schön zubereitete geschmorte Rindersteaks. Besonders gemocht habe ich Bruschetta, geröstetes Tomatenbrot, von dem ich mir auch gleich das Rezept habe geben lassen. Das ist was nettes für Zwischendurch, ohne viel Aufwand. Auf jeden Fall wurde es eine fröhliche Runde, es wurde viel gelacht und Wein getrunken, und ich fragte mich wann wohl der große, breite Rahmen platzen würde...

_(für die es höchstwahrscheinlich vergessen haben: Zitat, Ende Zweites Kapitel: Lisa hatte alle Teammitglieder eingeladen ''um gemütlich mal was Gutes zu essen''. Math hatte sie versichert, dass alles ''im Rahmen'' bleiben würde und sie uns schon nicht zu ''Fettsäcken'' mästen würde. Aber wir sind ja in der Zauberwelt. Wann platzt da schon mal ein Rahmen? Wenn überhaupt der Kragen! Ich bin gerade ein wenig crazy drauf und reime hier rum /kopfschüttel/)_

Die Zeit verging ziemlich schnell, ich weiß nicht, ob ihr das kennt, wenn man denkt 'das kann doch gar nicht sein! Schon eine Woche rum?'. Und wenn das einen halben Monat lang so geht...Ich habe in dieser Zeit auf jeden Fall viel gelernt. Es ist doch eben wieder ganz was anders als in der Schule Quidditch zu spielen. Es jetzt hauptberuflich zu machen fühlt sich schon ziemlich krass an. Übermorgen wird das erste Spiel stattfinden. Deswegen werden wir morgen am Mittag noch ein wenig Taktik und Spielgefühl üben, sonst werden wir uns für das Match schonen. Im Quidditch gibt es keine Vorbereitungsspiele und Einwechseln darf man nur einmal (dafür muss man nicht festlegen wer eingewechselt werden darf). Unser Gegner waren die Sockenheimer Könige, die auch wirklich gut waren. Unsere Aufstellung war schon festgelegt und zwar sollten

Isolde

Steven George

Tom Miranda Crassus (Käpten)

Marcelo

als Hüter, Treiber, Jäger und Sucher spielen. Mal sehen, ob wir diese Hürde schaffen konnten. Ach ja, noch was! Anders als in der Weltmeisterschaft, gibt es hier in der Liga für Quiddichtspiele nur begrenzt Zeit, mehr als zwei Tage dürfen sie nicht dauern, wegen dem Spielplan und den ganzen Verzögerungszeiten. Die Spiele müssten dann nachgeholt werden.

Hach, das war ein wunderbares Gefühl, das erste Mal hier in der Trainertribüne zu sitzen. Die Spieler waren schon auf ihren Besen und der Schiedsrichter pfiff das Spiel an. Den ersten Ball hatte sich Tom schon erobert und warf in hart zu Crass auf die rechte Seite des Spielfeldes. Der boxte sich durch, wurde aber sofort vom Klatscher getroffen Stadionsprecher: ("Toller Zug vom Treiber Daniel, das war klasse!"), so dass er den Ball fallen ließ. Für mich unerklärlich, schaffte Miranda es den Quaffel zu fangen. Jep, sie erzielte das erste Tor...durch den linken Ring. Aber so ging das Spiel nicht weiter. Die Heimer flogen fast schon gnadenlos gut ("Wenn das nicht ein potenzieller Kandidat für die erste Liga ist!") und meine Mannschaft ging einfach nicht hart genug dagegen an. Als Crass sich mit Math verständigte und eine Pause verlange, stand es schon 150:20. ("Was werden die Eintracher wohl machen? Ihr Spiel muss sich grundlegend ändern, so kann das für sie nicht weiter gehen. Und die hoffen ja in die erste Liga zu kommen, da können die nicht so spielen. Ne nee…Ich denke, sie werden einen Jäger wechseln, nur kann ich mir nicht vorstellen wen...")"Miranda, du gehst raus." Die Empörung stand ihn ihrem Gesicht geschrieben, aber ich vermutete, dass sie zu stolz war um dagegen zu protestieren. Math hatte schon davor mit Paul und Lisa geredet, sie waren sich einig gewesen, dass Paul rein sollte. Lisa hatte viel zu wenig Erfahrung um jetzt diesem Druck standzuhalten. Und so kam Paul rein, tatsächlich schossen wir ein paar Tore, ließen auch keine hinein, trotzdem stand es erst 160:120. Das Spiel war aus als kurz nach diesem Spielstand der Sucher der Sockenheimer Könige den Goldenen Schnatz fing. Marcelo hatte keine Chance, da die Taktik des Suchers und seiner Mannschaft so plötzlich kam. ("Was war das für ein plötzliches Blockspiel? Erstklassige Reaktion von Lachenmaier! Marcelo keine Chance- und so das Endergebnis des heutigen Spiels: 310:120! Und das war es auch schon wieder, bis zum nächsten Mal...!")

Enttäuscht gingen wir in unsere Kabine um uns zu richten, Math sprach noch aufmunternde Worte zu uns- Analysen würde morgen kommen.

Trauriges Murmeln rumorte in meinen Ohren, als ich mich auf meinen Rückweg machte.

* * *

**Großen Dank an meine Betaleserinnen Rubinonyx und Honyreader/knuffel/**

Ich hoffe auf Feedback, ich freue mich auch auf Kritik (Ihr müsst mich zwar nicht mit faulen Voldemorts beschmeissen, aber..:D)

Greetz


	4. Streichen macht Spaß! &

So es geht weiter!

Ich hatte das Chap ziemlich früh fertig, aber es gab da so einige Schwierigkeiten.._**seufz**_

Aber jetzt ist es ja da und ich hoffe es gefällt euch- mir gefällt es bisher am Besten. Es ist auch wieder lang geworden und nicht so kurz wie das letzte.

Ich hoffe auf Review! _**fleh  
**_Und das es euch gefällt_** zitter**_

**oOo**

**Danke an Delpha, du bist Klasse:knuffel:**

**oOo**

_Disclaimer: Oliver Wood, die Welt in der er lebt und alles andere was euch seltsamer Weise bekannt vorkommt gehört nicht mir. Dementsprechend, will ich auch kein Geld damit verdienen- das Copyright liegt bei mir._

**oOo**

_**Chap 4** Streichen macht Spaß! & ...  
_

In der letzten Zeit gab es immer häufiger komische Nachrichten in den Zeitungen. Das Ministerium bestritt immer heftiger irgendwelche Gerüchte Du-weißt-schon-wer wäre wieder am Leben. So heftig, dass ich fast schon darüber zweifelte. War Harry seelisch wirklich instabil? Ich konnte es mir nicht vorstellen, musste mir aber eingestehen, dass ich mir nie über ihn Gedanken gemacht habe- außer natürlich, ob er den Schnatz auch fangen würde. Nun, ich hatte die Gerüchte auch schon gehört, aber warum sollte das Ministerium das Gegenteil verbreiten? Nein, es war sicher nichts daran.

Ich hatte beschlossen heute an meinem freien Tag meine Wohnung ein wenig herzurichten. Als ich bei dem Essen bei Lisa erwähnt hatte, dass ich meine Wohnung ein wenig aufpeppen wollte, haben mich Saskia, Paul und Lisa gleich gefragt, ob sie mir irgendwie helfen könnten. Ich wollte zwar erst ablehnen, aber...

Serbas konnte mir leider nicht helfen, da er in einer Bar arbeiten musste. Und so wartete ich auf meinen Unterstützungsbesuch, damit es anfangen konnte. Ich hatte etwas Trinken und ein Happen zu Essen bereitgestellt, damit wir nicht ganz verhungern würden. Schon klopfte es an meiner Haustür und erfreut ließ ich die Drei herein. Als Lisa das Essen sah, musste sie gleich lachen.

"Du hast Bruschettas gemacht!"

"Ja, mal sehen wie sie schmecken. Es war eigentlich ganz einfach zu zubereiten, aber wer weiß..?"

"Ich bin sicher, sie werden vorzüglich schmecken", meinte Lisa schmunzelnd.

"Also, Oli, was hast du vor?", fragte Saskia nun.

"Ich glaub' wir könnten hier ziemlich viel machen"

"Das stimmt, Paul. Also, das Wichtigste für mich wäre erstmal, dass die Wände endlich mal bunt werden- ich hatte mir orange-weiß gedacht. Dann hätte ich gerne einen schönen, aber trotzdem billigen Teppich, der auch zu den anderen Möbeln passt. Und sonst das übliche Dekorieren: Bilder aufhängen, das Regal füllen und so weiter..."

"Orange-weiß...Willst du die Farben vorher schon mischen oder erst auf der Wand ihre gemeinsame Wirkung auskosten?"

"Ääähm.."

"Okay, das werden wir erstmal so stehen lassen", lachte Saskia, "Ich denk', dann machen wir uns erst mal ans Einkaufen, oder Leute?"

Also machten wir uns auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse um Farben einzukaufen. _In Farben für die Welt_ hatten wir eine riesige Auswahl an Farben. Da gab es dort eine Dschungelfarbe; da eine Tapete mit aufgemalten Feuerwerkskörpern, die auch wirklich explodierten, wenn man sie berührt; hier verschiedene Farbtöne die glitzern, wenn die Sonne darauf scheint. Ein spezieller Lack für Türen, der dir sagt, wer vor der Tür steht; Farben die sich bewegen, ähnlich wie fließendes Wasser.

Wir entschieden uns trotzdem für normale Farben. Ein warmer (aber dezenter) Orangeton und eine weiße, fast durchsichtige Farbe. Paul meinte genauso wie Saskia, dass es wohl besser aussehen würde, wenn wir die Farben erst auf der Wand vermischen.

Damit die Farben schneller trocknen würden, nahm ich noch ein Trockenspray mit. Einen Trockenzauber, so hatte man mich belehrt, würde die Wirkung und die Einzigartigkeit der Farben nehmen. Ich war zwar etwas skeptisch aufgrund der Werbung für das Produkt ("Kauft ShockColor, das Massive Mad Mud Spray mit dem wilden und einzigartigen Effekt. Werde zum Farb-Junkie und style up your room!"), aber ich ließ mich dann überreden, schließlich war dann die Versuchung doch groß,_ der_ Farb-Junkie zu werden..chrm.

Nach dem Bezahlen ließen Paul und ich die beiden Frauen allein, die ohne uns nach einem Teppich sehen wollten. Ich trichterte ihnen nochmal ein, ja nicht zu teure auszusuchen ("Ja, Oli. Ist ok, Oli. _Ich weiß, Oli._") und wir machten aus, dass sie einfach welche zur Auswahl mitnehmen sollten, damit wir uns dann gemeinsam vor Ort (means mein Wohnzimmer) entscheiden.

Paul und ich apparierten zu meiner Wohnung um schon Mal mit Streichen anzufangen. Erst legten wir Zeitungen aus und schützen meine Möbel mit einem Abprallzauber, damit sie nicht schmutzig wurden. Wir stellten die Farbeimer offen auf den Boden und holten uns Farbrollen. Mit unseren Zauberstäben dirigierten wir die Farbrollen und ließen sie wild auf der Wand hin und her tanzen. Paul begann mit seinem Zauberstab komische Kreisbewegungen zu machen und fragend sah ich zu ihm hinüber.

"Was machst denn du da?"

"Siehst du das nicht? Schau mal genau hin!", kam die grinsende Antwort. Angestrengt verfolgte ich die Bahnen der Farbrolle, die weiterhin Kreise malte.

"Äh...Viele ovale Kreise?" Ein Kopfschütteln war die Antwort. "Hm..tja..Ich vermute wohl kaum, dass es ein Kopf darstellen soll, oder? Halt! Versuchst du mich zu malen?", empört sah ich ihn an. Paul brach in schallendes Lachen aus, seine Zauberstabhand fuchtelte wie wild vor meinem Kopf herum (dementsprechend sah auch die Farbe auf der Wand aus): "Häm..NöeientligsollteseimQuaflsei"

"Hä?"

"Eigentlich wollte ich einen- ähm- Quaffel malen" Ich schaute nochmal konzentriert sein "Gemälde" an.

"Hm...hat eine..gewisse Ähnlichkeit, ja", wir schauten uns an und konnten nicht anders als laut loszulachen.

"Jaaah..Dein Kopf."

"Tzz, woher soll ich denn wissen, dass das ein Quaffel sein soll?"

"Das sieht man doch!"

"Tut man das?"

"Ja!"

"Okay, wenn du meinst..."

- Ich hatte es nicht rechtzeitig geschafft mich zu ducken. Hey, es ist lustig durch eine Mischung zwischen Orange und Weiß durchzuschauen. Es sieht alles so...Orange und Weiß aus.

"Arrrgh..!"

Ich stürzte mich auf das Gebilde das so aussah, als wäre es Paul. Ah, es bewegte sich, es war also Paul. Mit einem diabolischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht verfolgte ich Paul durch meine Wohnung, der Geistesgegenwärtig den Rückwärtsgang eingelegt hatte. Hah! Keine Chance gegen mich, den Schnellsten aller Schnellen, den Stärksten aller Stärksten und den Besten aller Quidditchspieler! Nun, gut, vielleicht wurde ich doch etwas größenwahnsinnig. Nichts da! Ich holte ihn ein und warf mich auf ihn. Yeah, ich siege! Doof nur, dass unter uns die Farbeimer standen. Doof nur, dass diese jetzt umgekippt waren. Ja und man könnte es auch als doof bezeichnen, dass wir jetzt wirklich voller Farbe waren. Man könnte es auch als bescheuert bezeichnen, dass uns die Farbe davon floss.

Wir versuchten so viel wie möglich an Farbe zu retten. Genau da klopfte es an der Tür. Paul und ich sahen uns an und in Turbotempo räumten wir alles so gut wie möglich hin, nahmen unsere Zauberstäbe, die unter dem Sofa lagen ("Ja, ich komme schon!") und begannen weiter die Wand brav anzumalen, als ich noch schnell die Tür öffnete. Saskia und Lisa kamen herein und trotz unseres Aufräumens sprachen ihre Gesichter bände- bis die beiden einen Kicheranfall bekamen. Was war denn jetzt los?

"Ihhrr..seeehhet aaus..", kichernd zeigte Saskia auf uns. Wir sahen an uns herunter und mussten selber anfangen zu lachen. Wir hatten völlig vergessen, dass wir von oben bis untern mit Farbe eingeschmiert waren.

"Steht euch wirklich! Solltet ihr öfter machen", meinte Lisa zu unserem Anblick.

"Doch, das find ich auch", nickend stimmte Saskia ihr zu und ging um mich herum, "besonders diesen weißen Fleck da", sie zeigte auf meinen Arsch, "finde ich seeehr sexy...doch..Ich muss schon sagen." Ich überlegte währenddessen, wie, bitte schön, _da _Farbe hingekommen ist.

"Aber ich finde deine Schminke auch toll, du musst mir mal sagen wie du das gemacht hast, das würde ich gerne mal ausprobieren."

Kläglich zeigte ich auf Paul.

"Ah, Paul hat dich geschminkt? Paul, du hast wirklich Talent! Wärst du bereit, deine Fähigkeiten mit mir zu teilen?", mit den Augen klimpernd stand Lisa vor ihm, "Wobei du es bei dir besser nochmal üben solltest. Dieser Punkt da...Was soll das denn sein?"

"Hast du noch nichts von der neusten Mode aus Indien gehört? Punkte im Gesicht gelten nun als extrem sexy. Soll anscheinend sehr anziehend wirken..."

Nach einer kurzen Pause meinte Lisa nur noch: "Na ja, auf mich wirken sie nicht wirklich anziehend" und wandte sich um.

Um die unangenehme Stille ein wenig zu unterbrechen, fragte ich: "Mag vielleicht jemand etwas essen? Schlagt ruhig zu!" Alle waren sich einig, etwas zu essen wäre jetzt wirklich gut!

"Ich glaube wir sollten mal die Wand schnell fertig bemalen, sonst wird das heute nichts mehr", nahm Saskia wieder ein Thema auf, als wir gerade aßen.

"Ja, machen wir das kurz, esst ihr ruhig weiter", meinte ich und stand auf. Gemeinsam mit Saskia bemalte ich noch die restlichen Wände fertig, bis unsere Farbe fast aus war. Es war nun nur noch eine Wand mit einem Fenster übrig, aber ganz weiß wollte ich sie auch nicht lassen. Wir überlegten dort hin und hier hin (loool), aber uns fiel nichts ein. Paul begann währenddessen die farbigen Wände mit dem Spray einzusprühen ("Wäh, stinkt das!").

Schließlich fragte Lisa: "Du bist doch Hüter, nich ?"

"Gut erkannt, Li", meinte ich ironisch.

"Ja nee, ich mein, man könnte doch drei Torringe malen und das Fenster miteinschließen; das würde doch gut aussehen oder?"

"Du bist genial!", rief ich und umarmte sie wild.

"Nur nicht zu stürmisch", kam es mürrisch von Paul und fast schon betreten ließ ich Lisa los, überging das aber, indem ich mit voller Enthusiasmus nach einem Pinsel griff, um gleich los zu malen.

"Halt, halt", wurde ich unterbrochen, "ich mach das lieber, wer weiß was bei dir- ohne dich Beleidigen zu wollen- rauskäme." Schmollend sah ich Lisa an. Tzz..Ich konnte sehr wohl Malen! Meine Oma war von meinen Strichmännchen immer sehr begeistert gewesen...Wirklich!

Aber ich musste zugeben, Lisa machte das gut. Na, dann konnte ich mich ja zurücklehnen und weiter essen. Saskia tat es mir gleich und auch Paul gesellte sich wieder zu uns. Essend und trinkend sahen wir Li bei der Arbeit zu.

"Hey, ihr könnt ruhig auch was machen!"

"Ja, was denn?"

"Es macht sehr viel Spaß dir zuzuschauen."

"Ja, das find ich auch."

"Ihr könntet zum Beispiel mal die Teppiche anschauen, die wir mitgebracht haben."

"Hmm..Könnten wir."

"Nicht könnt ihr, sondern _macht_ ihr."

"Okay, okay!", Paul verbeugte sich vor ihr und sah sich suchend im Raum um, "Ja, wo habt ihr denn die Teppiche hingelegt?"

"Ah, tschuldigung ", kam es von Saskia, "ich hohle sie sofort." Und weg war sie. Ein paar Minuten später stand sie wieder voll gepackt vor uns. Jah, ich konnte gerade noch ihr Gesicht sehen. Paul und ich nahmen ihr die Teppiche ab und rollten sie auf dem Sofa aus.

Der erste hatte beigesche Fransen und bestand aus den Farben blau und schwarz (passend zum Sofa und zum Bücherregal), jedoch war ein Orangeton auch noch vorhanden. Blau und Schwarz bildeten ein verschlungenes Muster und ein paar orangene Mini-Männchen waren auf dem Muster verteilt. Er war recht groß, er würde wohl den Großteil des Wohnzimmers ausmachen.

Der zweite Teppich hatte keine Fransen, dafür war er mehr in helleren rot-gelb Farben gehalten. Es war ein bestickter Teppich in diesen typischen gleichmäßigen Teppichmustern, er war kleiner und auch nicht ganz so pompös wie der andere. Dafür waren die Farben eben sehr knallig, was durch die nun bunte Wand nicht so gut aussah.

Jetzt drückte Saskia uns verschiedene..Teppichpunkte in die Hand. Es waren kleine Kreise (etwa 50x50cm) in verschiedenen Farben.

"Die gibt es in den selben Farben auch blumenförmig", meinte sie und zeigte uns was sie meinte.

"Hm, ich denke, dass die kleinen Teppiche besser sind", sagte Lisa.

"Also ich finde- hier- den dunklen am Besten"

"Nein, find ich nicht. Ich bin derselben Meinung wie Lisa", stimmte Saskia Lisa zu, "und du, Oliver?"

"...Ja, ich glaube auch. Fragt sich noch, lieber die Kreise oder doch lieber die Blumen?"

"Probieren wir es doch einfach aus!"

Mit einem Putzzauber entfernte ich die Zeitung auf dem Boden und den Schutz der Möbel und grinste die anderen an: "Wenn ihr meint."

Also ließen wir die Möbel schweben, verteilten die Teppiche wie es uns schlussendlich am besten gefiel, ließen die Möbel wieder hinunter und schauten uns das alles an. Kurze Zeit später dasselbe noch ein mal, nur eben mit den anderen Teppichen. Puh!

"Was fandet ihr jetzt besser? Ich glaube..ich tendiere zu den Kreisen, oder?"

"Jo, ich glaub das passt besser zu dir- Blümchen sind dann doch zu...", viel sagend grinste Paul mich an. Ich ignorierte ihn gekonnt, indem ich auf den Preis der Teppiche schaute. Hui...Na ja, passt schon. Werde ich wohl verkraften- wohl oder übel.

Die drei blieben noch ein wenig und ich bedankte mich (so sagten sie mir später) tausendmal für die große Hilfe.

"Und du willst den Rest wirklich alleine machen?"

"Ja, ihr habt schon wirklich genug gemacht! Den Rest schaff ich auch alleine. Bin ja ein großer Junge."

Lachend umarmten wir uns noch zum Abschied.

**oOo**

Als ich dann alleine in meiner Wohnung stand, spendierte ich mir selber ein Butterbier. Hach, das tat gut! Aber nichts desto trotz raffte ich mich auf und packte die Teppiche, die ich nicht kaufen würde, auf einen Haufen. Ich räumte kurz notdürftig auf, verkleinerte die Teppiche ein wenig (man konnte große Sachen nicht ganz klein zaubern, man konnte es immer nur auf eine minimale Größe reduzieren) und apparierte mit ihnen vor dem Kaufhaus der Winkelgasse. Es war schon ziemlich spät, die Läden hatten gar nicht mehr offen. Das Kaufhaus hatte aber eine Möglichkeit angeboten, Waren, die man zurückgeben möchte, an einem Schalter abzugeben. Das tat ich und beschloss noch ein wenig rumzulaufen.

Die Winkelgasse, die am Tag so eine fröhliche und laute Stimmung zu haben schien, wirkte nun bedrohlich. Nichts erleuchtete die Gassen außer dem Halbmond, dessen Sichel hoch über der Stadt wachte. Kein Stern war am Himmel zu sehen, trotz der klaren Nacht. Je näher ich _zu Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus _kamdesto lauter hörte man das gedämpfte Geschrei der Eulen, das nun, da man nichts anderes hörte, die Luft auszufüllen schien. Die Shiluetten der Schaufensterpuppen jagten mir einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Wie sie da so bedrohlich plötzlich vor dir auftauchten. Zum Glück waren sie in der Nacht nicht bezaubert, denn eigentlich bewegten sich unsere Puppen- ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie mich das jetzt erschrecken würde. Ich bog in eine Seitengasse ein, um dann gleich wieder in eine Seitenstraße einzubiegen. Ich hatte gehört, hier hätte ein neues Quidditchgeschäft eröffnet, hatte aber heute Mittag keine Zeit kurz vorbeizuschauen. Das wollte ich jetzt nachholen.

Als ich in die nächste Straße einbog, sah ich plötzlich eine Gestalt, die sich am Boden zusammen gekauert hatte und leise wimmerte. Vorsichtig ging ich auf die Person zu, es schien eine Frau zu sein.

"Hallo?"

Keine Reaktion. Die Frau rührte sich nicht mal, nur ihr dauerndes Schluchzen erschütterte ihren Körper. Ich kniete mich vorsichtig vor ihr hin und versuchte ihn ihr Gesicht zu schauen.

"Hey, alles ok mit Ihnen?" Was für eine doofe Frage. Man sieht ja wohl, dass nicht alles ok ist. Mann.

"Äh..ich meine, kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?" Sie hob ihr Gesicht kurz von ihren Knien, um mir in die Augen zu schauen. Sekunden später lag ihr Kopf wieder auf ihrer, wie ich jetzt sah, verschmutzen und aufgerissenen Hose. Ich weiß nicht, sie kam mir gleich bekannt vor. Nur wusste ich nicht, woher ich sie kannte und _wer_ sie war.

"Irgendetwas für sie tun?"

"Lass mich alleine", hörte ich sie brüchig und leise sagen.

"Aber ich kann Sie doch nicht einfach so hier sitzen lassen." Sie hob ihren Kopf abermals, diesmal sah sie mich aber länger an:

"Und was willst du sonst tun?" Scheiße. Ey..? Scheiße! Ich wusste nun, wem das völlig zerkratze Gesicht gehörte. Miranda. Tiefe Augenringe zeichneten ihre sonst so schönen rehbraunen Augen, ihre rechte Backe war völlig geschwollen, ihre Lippen aufgeplatzt. Sie hatte wohl aufgehört zu weinen, man sah nur noch die Spuren der verflossenen Tränen. Ihre schwarzen, krausen Haare standen wild von ihrem Kopf ab und vollendeten das Bild einer völlig erledigten Frau. Meine Erinnerung an die Miranda aus dem Quidditch-Team passten überhaupt nicht zu dieser, mir neuen, Miranda. Ihre Augen, die sonst so böse oder berechnend funkelten, waren nun fast hoffnungslos geweitet. Ihr strenges Gesicht war jetzt nichts anderes als völlig am Ende- nichts erinnerte mehr an die Strenge und das sonst so glattgeföhnte Haar. (A.n.: Ja, was hätt ich denn sonst schreiben sollen? Die haben eben Zauberföhne lol)...

"Siehst du. Nichts. Also lass mich endlich alleine."

Ihr Kopf lag wieder auf ihren Knien.

"Hey, jetzt warte doch! Ich..musste das hier erst mal verdauen, jetzt.."

Sie schnaubte. Ich schaute sie noch einige Zeit hilflos an, bis ich mich neben sie setzte und auf die Mauer gegenüber von uns starrte. So saßen wir lange, schweigend.

"Willst du jetzt die ganze Nacht hier sitzen?"

"Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

"Es macht mir aber etwas aus."

"Das ist mir- ehrlich gesagt- egal."

"Aber du hast doch-"

"Das war nur eine Höflichkeitsfloskel."

Stille, sie sagte nichts mehr.

Ich sah sie von der Seite an und meinte: "Du könntest mit zu mir kommen."

"Nein."

"Warum nicht?"

"Warum nicht? Hahaha", äffte sie mich nach.

"Ich meins ernst. Warum nicht?"

Wütend schaute sie mich an. Ich merkte, wie ich eine Gänsehaut bekam. Dieser Blick. Ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen und blickte sie ruhig an.

"Du hast eine Gänsehaut", stellte sie fest.

"Bei deinem Blick...Da kann man nur eine Gänsehaut bekommen."

Sie lachte leise.

"Jahrelange Übung, musst du wissen"

"..."

"Bist du dir sicher, dass dir nicht kalt ist?"

Verwundert sah ich sie an. Warum bitte schön sollte sie sich um mich sorgen? _Sie _war es doch, um die man sich sorgen machen musste.

"Bist es nicht du, um die man sich sorgen machen sollte?"

Sie wich meinem Blick aus. "Um mich macht man sich keine Sorgen."

"Ich sorge mich aber um dich."

"Dann stehst du wohl ziemlich alleine da."

"Komm mit zu mir, du kannst bei mir schlafen."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, vielleicht-"

"Super, komm ich helf' dir auf", unterbrach ich sie, stand auf und hielt ihr meinen Arm hin. Mürrisch schaute sie mich an, ließ sich aber helfen.

"Bist du..stark genug um zu apparieren?"

"Ich, ich glaube nicht."

Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich es riskieren konnte, sie für kurze Zeit alleine zulassen. Aber ich verwarf diese Idee wieder, nachher überlegte sie es sich anders und war sonst wo. Oder ihr...der Mensch, der ihr-. Nein, so geht das nicht.

"Hm, komm wir benutzen den Kamin in dem Laden da", ich zeigte auf das Quidditchgeschäft.

"Ähm..dazu müssten wir dort einbrechen."

"Notfall", grinsend sah ich sie an.

"Okay..", lachte sie.

"..."

"Lass mich das machen."

Ich wollte schon protestieren, aber sie unterbrach mich: "Glaub mir, das kann ich. Bestimmt viel besser wie du", sie zog mir eine Fratze. Ich musste lachen und meinte nur: "Gut...wenn du meinst. Ladys first."

Sie hantierte mit ihrem Zauberstab rum und murmelte irgendwelche komischen Wörter. Dann zog sie einen- Hilfe was ist denn das- nun ja sie zog etwas komisches längliches heraus und fummelte damit im Schloss rum.

"Äh, was machst du da?"

Sie ignorierte mich völlig und murmelte weiter irgendwelches unverständliches Zeug. Schließlich hörte ich ein "Komm schon!" und "Na endlich" und Miranda sah mich triumphierend an: "Hereinspaziert."

"Sagte ich nicht _'Ladys first'_?"

"Na, erstaunt? Aber wie du meinst- ich gehe gerne vor", und damit lief sie in den Laden hinein. Ich schloss die Türe hinter mir und sah gerade noch wie Miranda hinter einer Ecke verschwand. Eigentlich wollte ich ihr folgen, wurde aber von einem Quidditchkoffer samt Quidditchbällen und einem Pflegeset abgelenkt. Etwas wofür ich normalerweise 500Gallonen- also so viel wie für einen Feuerblitz- zahlen müsste, könnte ich jetzt einfach so...mitnehmen. Begeistert strich ich über die Truhe. Wie schön sie war...

"Ah, hier ist der Kamin", hörte ich wie durch einen Schleier Mirandas Stimme, "hey, wo bleibst du denn?", sie schaute um die Ecke- dann lachte sie.

"Wir sind eigentlich hier um den Kamin zu benutzen- nicht um einen Quidditchkoffer zu klauen"

"Aber das wäre doch kein Klauen!"

"Doch, das wäre es", belehrte sie mich. Ich schaute sie erstaunt an. Und irgendwann, so kam es mir vor, fingen meine Gehirnzellen wieder an zu arbeiten.

"Äh, ja natürlich"

Grinsend streckte sie mir den Arm hingegen: "Brauchst ja deshalb nicht gleich rot zu werden."

Ich glaube, ich wurde noch röter.

Um geschickt von dieser Peinlichkeit abzulenken, fragte ich sie, was ich vorhin schon wissen wollte: "Mit was hast du denn da vorhin rumgemacht?"

"Meinst du das?", sie zeigte mir das komische Ding.

"Ja."

"Das ist ein Dietrich- eine Muggelerfindung. Ich finde es ganz praktisch. Sie öffnen damit Schlösser, man steckt ihn in das Schloss hinein, dreht es ein wenig und dann funktioniert es wie ein Schlüssel- nur passt es in viele Schlösser hinein. Um es mit Hogwarts zu vergleichen: Es ist als hättest du ein Wort, dass zu allen Bildern passt. Passwort for free praktisch."

"Holla! Das hört sich ja interessant an."

"Das ist es auch", grinste sie, "also, hast du Flohpulver?"

"Ähm, ja...Irgendwo...Ah! Hier. Wir gehen am besten zusammen. Wer weiß wo du mir sonst landest."

Miranda nickte als Antwort nur. Also schmiss ich ein wenig Flohpulver in das (zum Glück noch leicht brennende) Feuer. Als es grün leuchtete nahm ich sie an der Hand und wir gingen gemeinsam in das Feuer. Ich sagte laut "Oliver Wood, Nirgogasse 8" und schon spürte ich das angenehme kitzeln überall- und wir waren bei mir zu Hause.

Verlegen sah ich mich um, obwohl ich noch kurz aufgeräumt hatte, herrschte bei mir noch ziemliches Chaos.

"Es ist ein bisserl...unaufgeräumt, lass dich davon nicht stören."

"..."

"..Äh, setzt dich doch", ich bot ihr einen Stuhl an. Irgendwie war die Stimmung angespannt..

"Willst du etwas zu essen? Trinken?" Ein Kopfschütteln. Nun gut, dann eben nicht. Ich ging in mein Bad und suchte nach Salben für die Verletzungen die sie hatte. Deshalb hatte ich sie schließlich mitgenommen. Ich hatte gefunden was ich wollte und ging wieder zurück zum Essenstisch, an dem Miranda saß.

"Ich kümmere mich jetzt ein wenig um dein Gesicht, damit es schneller verheilt."

"..."

"..."

"Kannst du sowas denn?", fragte sie schließlich, als ich anfing mir ihre Verletzungen anzuschauen.

"Ein wenig, vom Quidditch halt.", murmelte ich und fing erstmal an ihr Gesicht vorsichtig zu waschen. Danach kümmerte ich mich um ihre geschwollene Backe, die wohl immer noch sehr weh tat- sie zuckte ständig zusammen. Ihre Kratzer schmierte ich mit einer "Verbindungssalbe" ein und für ihre Lippe suchte ich eine sanfte Creme aus, damit die dünne Haut nicht angegriffen wird. Ich strich sie leicht mit meinem Zeigefinger auf ihre großen Lippen. Ich merkte wie meine Hand zitterte, aber ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen sahen in diesem Augenblick seltsam...verführerisch aus. Reiß dich zusammen, Oliver! Mit etwas heißerer Stimme, fragte ich sie: "Soll ich mich noch um deine Arme kümmern?"

"Nein, mit denen ist alles in Ordnung", meinte sie abweisend. Sie strich sich eine Haarsträne aus ihrem Gesicht, dabei rutschte ihr Ärmel ein wenig herunter. Ich nahm ihren Arm in meine Hand und strich ihren Umhang noch ein wenig weiter hoch.

"Alles in Ordnung, ja?", fragte ich ironisch. Der ganze Arm war blutverkrustet, richtig beängstigend. Ich fuhr sanft mit meinem Finger eine Blutspur hoch-

"Lass das!"

"Warum willst du nicht, dass ich es behandle?"

Wütend sah sie mich an.

"Und woher hast du diese ganzen Verletzungen?"

"..."

"Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass das alles", ich zeigte auf ihren Arm und ihr Gesicht, "bei einem Unfall passiert ist?" Noch währen ich sprach, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich zu weit gegangen war. Sie zog blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab und meinte drohend flüsternd: "Noch ein Wort...Ein Wort zu viel, und du liegst da unten", sie nickte mit ihrem Kopf auf den Boden, "Ich brauch mir von dir nichts sagen zu lassen- am wenigsten von dir. _Du_ weißt sowieso nichts. Du bist nur..einer dieser Heiligenweltmasche. Der Dunkle Lord ist natürlich schon längst tot, Leid gibt es ohne ihn nicht- sowieso, weißt du was Schmerz ist?"

Schwer atmend senkte sie ihren Zauberstab wieder.

"Falls du dich waschen willst, dahinten ist das Bad. Ich kann dir auch von mir Kleidung leihen- falls du nicht in dem da schlafen willst", mit diesen Worten ging ich an ihr vorbei in mein Schlafzimmer. _Heiligeweltmasche._

Ein paar Minuten später, hörte ich wie sie die Badezimmertüre schloss und die Dusche anging.

_Sowieso, weißt du was Schmerz ist?_ Weiß ich was Schmerz ist? Natürlich, beim Quidditch verletzte man sich ständig; aber war das _Schmerz_ ? Was ist Schmerz überhaupt? Wann fängt Schmerz an? Ist Schmerz rein körperlich oder spielt die Psyche eine große Rolle?

Ich ließ mich schwerfällig auf mein Bett zurücksinken. Das Rauschen der Dusche glich in etwa meinen Gedanken. Sie rauschten in meinem Kopf herum ohne eine Lösung zu finden- und doch landeten sie alle schließlich am selben Ort: im Ausguss.

Plötzlich stand sie da, am Türrahmen und sah mich an. Sie hatte eine lange Jogginghose von mir angezogen und ein großes langärmliges T-Shirt.

"Du kannst hier schlafen, ich schlaf auf dem Sofa. Brauchst du noch was?"

"Nein."

Ich stand auf und lief an ihr vorbei ins Wohnzimmer.

"Oliver?"

Ich drehte mich zu ihr um.

"Danke", sagte sie leise.

Ich lächelte.

"Bitte."

Sie lächelte mir leicht zu und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich. Ich seufzte. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen, deshalb holte ich mir eine Decke und legte mich gleich aufs Sofa. Ich schlief sofort...

**oOo**

Ein kleines Review gefällig? Jaa! Hach, ich würde mich wirklich sehr freuen..Nur dieses kleine lila Knöpfchen da und wenigstens etwas dazusagen...


End file.
